Tokyo Disney Resort
| image = A8 Tokyo Disneyland.jpg | location = Urayasu, Chiba, Japan | key_people = Kyoichiro Uenishi (President) | owner = The Oriental Land Company (under license from The Walt Disney Company) | homepage = }} }} The is a theme park and vacation resort located in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, just east of Tokyo. It is owned and operated by the Oriental Land Company with a license from The Walt Disney Company. The resort opened on April 15, 1983, as a single theme park (Tokyo Disneyland), but developed into a resort with two theme parks, four Disney hotels, six non-Disney hotels, and a shopping complex. Tokyo Disneyland was the first Disney theme park opened outside the United States. Attractions Tokyo Disney Resort has three main entertainment sections: Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo DisneySea, and Ikspiari, which is a variation of the Downtown Disney and Disney Springs shopping, dining, and entertainment areas found at the Disney resorts in Anaheim and Lake Buena Vista respectively. It also contains Bon Voyage!, which is the official Disney goods specialty shop of Tokyo Disney Resort. Like the other Disney resorts, the Tokyo Disney Resort has several Disney-branded hotels; the resort's Deluxe Hotels are the Disney Ambassador Hotel, the Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta (the building in which the entrance to Tokyo DisneySea is located), and the Tokyo Disneyland Hotel. There are six other hotels located on the Tokyo Disney Resort property. These, however, are not Disney-branded hotels and are owned by other companies, similar to the Hotel Plaza Boulevard hotels at Walt Disney World. All facilities are linked by Disney Resort Line monorail. Two Disney branded Value Hotels, Tokyo Disney Celebration Hotel - Wish and Tokyo Disney Celebration Hotel - Discover, opened in 2016 a short distance away from the resort and are linked by Disney shuttles. The Tokyo Disney Resort is headed by Toshio Kagami, who is the secretary general (CEO) of the Oriental Land Company. Theme parks * Tokyo Disneyland, first theme park built at the resort. Tokyo Disneyland opened on April 15, 1983 and is based on its sister parks in Anaheim, California, and Bay Lake, Florida. * Tokyo DisneySea, second theme park to open at the resort. Tokyo DisneySea opened on September 4, 2001. The park has a theme of nautical exploration, adventure, and different lands. Shopping *'Bon Voyage!' - Official Disney goods speciality shop. Ikspiari | native_name_lang =Japanese |logo =Ikspiari.svg | image = Ikspiari.jpg | image_width = | caption = Ikspiari Main Gate | location = | coordinates = 35°38′02″N 139°53′11″E | address = | opening_date = | closing_date = | developer = | manager = | owner = The Oriental Land Company | architect = | number_of_stores = | number_of_anchors = | floor_area = | floors = 4 | parking = | publictransit = | website = | belowstyle = | footnotes = }} is a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan. The complex is operated by IKSPIARI Co., Ltd., a subsidiary of the owner, The Oriental Land Company, it is the Japanese equivalent of the Downtown Disney complex at Disneyland in Anaheim, California, Disney Springs at Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, and Disney Village at Disneyland Paris, France. Ikspiari is close to Maihama Station on the Keiyō Line from Tokyo, and is also served by Resort Gateway Station on the Disney Resort Line. Ikspiari opened on . At the complex, the 12th non-US Rainforest Cafe opened in . On , Create Restaurants Holdings Inc. fully acquired RC Japan Co., Ltd., the Rainforest Cafe franchisee, at the complex. Hotels Disney-Branded * Disney Ambassador Hotel - The first official Disney hotel to open in Tokyo in 2000. Featuring art deco theming. * Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta - Opened in conjunction with Tokyo DisneySea Park, with several guest rooms overlooking the park itself. The exterior of the hotel provides much of the theming for the Mediterrean Harbor area of Tokyo DisneySea. * Tokyo Disneyland Hotel - Opened on July 8, 2008, as part of Tokyo Disney Resort's 25th anniversary celebrations. Like the Disneyland hotels in Paris and Hong Kong, the hotel is Victorian themed and is located adjacent to the entrance of Tokyo Disneyland Park. * Tokyo Disney Celebration Hotel - The newest Disney hotel opened June 1, 2016 east of the resort property in Shin-Urayasu. The hotel was refurbished from the former Palm & Fountain Terrace Hotel. The hotel is divided into two properties: Wish and Discover. The two properties compliment each other but do vary in theming. This is the only official Disney hotel not located in the Resort area. A free 15-minute shuttle is available for guests. Official Hotels *'Sunroute Plaza Tokyo' *'Tokyo Bay Maihama Hotel' *'Tokyo Bay Maihama Hotel Club Resort' *'Hilton Tokyo Bay' *'Hotel Okura Tokyo Bay' *'Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel' Source: Incidents Future Expansion There are a number of planned or ongoing projects at the resort, including: * A version of the Soarin' attraction at Tokyo DisneySea, to open in 2019 * Fantasy Springs, An expansion to Fantasyland at Tokyo Disneyland, including new mini-areas related to Beauty and the Beast and Alice in Wonderland, to open in 2020 * A new Big Hero 6-themed ride at Tokyo Disneyland, to open in 2020 * A new Frozen-themed area at Tokyo DisneySea. According to the press release, operations are projected to begin in fiscal year 2022. See also *Rail transport in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts *Tourism in Japan References External links * Tokyo Disney Resort web site in Japanese and English * Resort Map in Japanese * * Joe's Tokyo Disney Resort Photo Site Category:1983 establishments in Japan Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Amusement parks in Japan Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Tourist attractions in Tokyo Category:Tourist attractions in Chiba Prefecture Category:Urayasu, Chiba Category:Amusement parks opened in 1983